fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stellar Wind
Stellar Wind (ステラー・ウィンド) is a series by Millyna. The series was originally an Aikatsu! fan series, but all elements of Aikatsu! were removed. A major recurring theme in the anime is finding one's identitiy and self. Plot : See also Stellar Wind Episodes List "In the vast sky of entertainment, a new story is starting...!" Young girls that reach out for the beautiful stars of the night sky, performers, work hard to become top stars. With the help of magical crystals that give the girls the possibility to become "Performers" who entertain the audience and make them smile, they set out for the adventure of a life time. While finding their own 'identities' as performer, those young girls will let their own dreams and hopes as performers come true! Together with magical dresses and Stage Illusions, will be the key to their dearest dreams that wait to be fullfilled. Combining fashion, singing, dance, talking and the ability to make people smile, one can become a new star in the sky of entertainment! Althrough different reasons collected them here, Fukurou Chihaya, Natsuno Moeka and Mizushima Nagisa are all students of the Three Skies Academy that aim to become top performers that shine bright in the starry sky! "Let our show get started!" Development The basic idea of the first part of the series was made when the first episode of Aikatsu Stars! aired - a story about a girl struggling under her great abilities instead of the typical idol story. Later on, Chihaya's personality was developed too and instead of being two different stories, the two girls were put into one series with several sub-plots. Then, Yuuhi was added too, just like Moeka and the novaes. The title of the series was changed multiple times and still isn't fixed. Later on, the planning of a second season and a possible third season was confirmed. The possibility for a crossover with #OnlineStar was also confirmed. In September 2017, the crossover with #OnlineStar was announced under the working title #OnlineStar x Stellar Wind. The exact setting in the story is yet undecided since the crossover is still being planned, but it's likely to be set in the third season of Stellar Wind and thus will stay under planning for a while. As well, the decision to change the setting was made. All main characters would attend high school to make the plot more realistic. Students that'd originally attend high school were assigned to AiKaPro. instead. In the same time frame, plans to turn Stellar Wind into an original idol anime were made. While the series originally being an Aikatsu! fanseries were continued to be acknowledged, all references were supposed to be removed. The changes started on September 7th. On October 14th, an upcoming character named Mikumo Ai was confirmed. Ai uses the brand Cloud Shine whose Stage Illusion is Triple Armor. She perfromed the song 1000nen no Air Balloon and seems to have a heart-motive. Ai is voiced by Nagahama Neru. On October 16th, the voice actors of all female students have been changed to members of the idol group Nogizaka46 despite them not being actual voice actors. Chihaya is now voiced by Nishino Nanase, Natsuno Moeka now is voiced by Saito Asuka, Mizushima Nagisa now is voiced by Ikuta Erika, Amane Yuuhi is now voiced by Shiraishi Mai, Shiraha Aika is now voiced by Hori Miona, Yamashita Mika is now voiced by Sakurai Reika, Minami Yuka is voiced by Wakatsuki Yumi and Lillith Miere is voiced by Ikoma Rina. Mikumo Ai is voiced by a member of Nogizaka46's sister group. It's likely for her to be either part of a rival group or of the next generation. This is also supported by the fact that Hoshina Saya remains to be voiced by Iwata Karen, a former member of Nogizaka46's rival group AKB48. Characters Three Skies 1st Year * Fukurou Chihaya (服労　千早) - A rookie performer who uses the brand Mystic Shine. She belongs to Akagumi. * Natsuno Moeka (夏野　萌歌) - A rookie performer who uses the brand Summer Story. She belongs to Kigumi. * Mizushima Nagisa (水島　なぎさ) - A rookie but talented performer who uses the brand Seaside Siren. She belongs to Akagumi. * Kawai Miko (川井　みこ) - An performer with a princess persona. She belongs to Akagumi. * Takahashi Haruka (高橋　はるか) - A first year student who is now part of Aogumi. * Nakamura Ai (中村　あい) - A first year student who is now part of Aogumi. Three Skies 2nd Year * Shiraha Aika (白羽　愛花) - An experienced performer who is Mystic Shine's muse. She belongs to Aogumi. * Lillith Miere (リリス・ミエレ) - An experienced performer. She belongs to Aogumi and is vice president in the students council. Three Skies 3rd Year * Minami Yuka (南　ゆか) - An experienced performer who uses the brand Melodic Day. She belongs to Akagumi. * Yamashita Mika (山下　美歌) - A experienced performer who uses the brand Summer Story. She belongs to Kigumi. Other Performers * Amane Yuuhi (天音　夕陽) - An performer living and working in America. * Hoshina Saya (星名　鞘) - The top performer of the whole world who uses her personal brand Astral Sky. * Nakato Miyuki (中戸　みゆき) - A now-graduate of Three Skies and former Aogumi top. * Mikumo Ai (三雲　あい) - An unknown performer who uses the brand Cloud Nine. Industry Staff * Nagesawa Namiko (長沢　波子) - The designer of Seaside Siren. * Amane Yui (天音　油井) - A producer of Crystal Productions. * Sorajima Amarie (空島 アマリエ) - Three Skies' principal * Kanbara Nana (蒲原　奈々) - One of Three Skies' teachers who is also in charge of Kigumi. * Kurozaki Akira (黒崎　明) - One of Three Skies' teachers who is also in charge of Aogumi. * Shimada Yumiko (島田　ゆみこ) - One of Three Skies' teachers who is in charge of Akagumi. * Kizaki Minako (木崎　美奈子) - One of Three Skies' teachers who is in charge of the designing classes. * Hirai Amaya (飛来　雨夜) - Melodic Day's top designer. * Hibiki Honoka (響　ほのか) - Chief editor of The Idol Times. * Hatsumura-san (初村さん) - A director. * Wakaishi Hideki ' (若石　秀樹) - A high-ranking producer of Mystic Shine. Other Characters * 'Kumoboshi Mitsuo (雲星　光雄) - A teenager who lives close to the academy. * Fukurou Sora (服労　そら) - Chihaya's father. * Fukurou Yuna (服労　ゆな) - Chihaya's mother * Kanon (花音) & Erika (恵理歌) - Two young girls who often visit the different events. Other * Stellar Wind Game * Stellar Wind Music * Stage Illusions * Performer Radiance Brands * Mystic Shine (ミスティックシャイン) * Melodic Day (ミロディックデー) * Summer Story (サマースタイル) * Seaside Siren (セアシデシレン) * Astral Sky (アストラルスカイ) Places * Three Skies Academy (スリー・スカイズ・アキャデミー) * Aozora Café (アオゾラCafé) * Aozora Mall (アオゾラMall) * Hanamura (花村) * Stellar Wind Universe ' Terms * 'IdolTV (IdolTV) * Crystal Productions * Crystal Performance * Stage Illusions ' * 'Novae '(ノービー) * 'Sun Live (サン・リブ) * The Idol Times (ザーアイカツ！タイムズ) * Muse (ミューズ) * 'Rainbow Girl ' * 'Make Kigumi Great Again ' Trivia * Stellar Wind's eyecatches display two characters in their signature dresses. * General opening: "In the vast sky of entertainment, the story of stars is set! Stellar Wind is now beginning!" * Opening in SW01: "In the vast sky of entertainment, a new, exciting story is about to start! Stellar Wind is now beginning!" Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind